In the Beginning
by October Sky
Summary: It's Christmas time on the island but all is not merry as Jack and Kate journey to find yet another distress signal a trip in which the causes could be proven deadly and a desperate search for missing castaways brings on a manhunt for the others. Jate.
1. Chapter 1

In the Beginning  
(A Very Lost Christmas)  
Chapter One

**Author's Note:** This is seventeenth(I think) in a series of twenty, so you have been forewarned. Note that in this series, they've been on the island longer than in the show, so it's right around Christmas time. Also note that I'm not trying to be prejudice against religions or anything, mostly the title just fit, and it would probably be most common on the island. However, I will add in mentions of Hanukah and Kwanzaa as well, to make all fair.

**Summary:** It's Christmas time on the island but all is not merry as Jack and Kate journey to find yet another distress signal- a trip in which the causes could be proven deadly- and a desperate search for missing castaways bring on a manhunt for the others.

**Disclaimer:** _Lost_ belongs to J.J. and co. at ABC. The subtitle title was inspired by a future episode of _The Dead Zone_: A Very Dead Zone Christmas.  
_  
Why can't we learn from all we've been through  
After two thousand years?  
Two Thousand Years- Billy Joel_

There are not many who remember  
They say a handful still survive  
To tell the world about  
The way the lights went out  
And keep the memory alive  
- Billy Joel

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace  
- John Lennon

**Chapter One:** The Third Transceiver

In the end Danielle agreed to move in with the other castaways and had chosen to stay in the caves which were closer to her former environment and her daughter, were she to ever come back. Now it was morning and Sayid was once again with her in the Black Rock, only this time helping her pack up some personal belongs she had stashed there, and any other hidden supplies as well.

I'm glad you've decided to stay with us, Sayid said when the silence grew to thick in the dusty atmosphere of the ship's interior.

I decided that not all monsters are bad, Danielle said pleasantly, throwing Sayid a smile.

She reached up a storage rack in the ship and helped Sayid lower a cardboard box to the ground. The box was heavy and Danielle saw that it was full of oil lamps. At the last second, Danielle's fingers slipped, and the box tilted sideways, its contents spilling out onto the floor. Glass showered the wooden floorboards and Danielle found herself thankful that she was wearing sturdy hiking boots. Sayid began picking up the glass and placing it carefully into another box while Danielle put the lamps back into their box. In the middle of her task, Danielle noticed something black wedge in between two lamps. Sayid glanced over and noticed her trying to force the object from its hold and with his help, Danielle was able to successfully remove the object. It wasn't until they leaned in closer when she could see what the object was: a transceiver.

_The blue of the Pacific ocean shone in the morning sun, sparkling in rays of golden yellow below the deck of Portsdell, where Danielle's science team would be launching from in a matter of minutes._

A thick French accent called out above the crowds.

Spinning around as if someone had grabbed her from behind, Danielle sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Robert, a man she had met in a cafe months before when she was looking into the trip. A couple of almost four months, Danielle and Robert were now well known in the local area, and especially amongst their fellow scientist. At last Robert reached her, and had to catch his breath before speaking.

We're boarding in ten minutes, he informed her.

I know, Danielle replied quietly.

Robert looked at her curious, obviously wondering what was wrong, but his trailing eyes led to the lump which had once been Danielle's stomach told him what was wrong.

Are you sure you want to do this? Robert asked for the hundredth time that week, raising an eyebrow.

Danielle said exasperatedly, letting her impatience show, I know now and I knew yesterday and last week and four months ago- she drew in a deep breath, I'm sure.And Richard? Robert said.

His jaw was set and firm, as if he were interrogating a prisoner who wasn't corropercating. Danielle gave Robert a small smile.

The adoption's complete, she told him, the baby's ours.

Robert smiled a true smile, happier than she had ever seen him. He bent down and kissed her, hand rested on her stomach the entire time. Danielle was now five months pregnant, and was fully prepared for the destiny the baby would bring her, no matter what it would be. Little did she know how hard that vow would bounce back.

Is there anything else you remember?

Sawyer looked up at Jack, incredulous.

Didn't I just spend the last ten minutes telling you no? He said, pronouncing the last word more forcefully than the others.

Kate stole a glance to Jack as he sighed deeply. Just as Sawyer had said, he had spent the last ten minutes trying to piece together the story of what happened out at sea, but all Sawyer remembered after Alex sacrificed herself to the others was a gunshot and being thrown into the ocean.

Maybe I'll get to talk to Alex again soon, Jack muttered as he stood up from where he had been kneeling in the sand.

The day after Sawyer moved back to the caves, thing were(as Jack predicted they would be) back to normal. Vincent seemed to be the only problem. Sawyer's problem, that was. No matter how much Walt wanted Locke to take care of his dog, or how much Locke wanted the responsibility of caring for it, Vincent refused to move from Sawyer's side, as if he were spiritually attached to him. Now Vincent was laying on the other side of Sawyer, panting in the heat. Knowing that Sawyer hadn't put much thought into caring for the dog, Jack took out a bottle of water and, reaching over, let some of the cool liquid calm the lab down.

Though the island had grown reasonably cooler over the course of the past few weeks, the shadeless beach had remained hot in the bright sun. Eventually the weather brought more cavers into the jungle, something Jack didn't seem to have a problem with.

Kate followed Jack as he headed back to the caves, and stopped him right before he entered the jungle. They looked at each other a moment before Kate spoke up.

You don't believe him? Kate inquired, though she already knew the answer.

He remembers, Jack confirmed with a nod.

Why would he lie about that? Kate pressured.

If he's hiding something, Jack said obviously.

Kate rolled her eyes.

This is insane, she shook her head and turned to walk back towards Sawyer.

Jack was about to continue his walk to the caves when he heard Sawyer hiss in pain. Turning curiously, he saw that Sawyer was grabbing his shoulder in pain, just above a new set of bandages.

(Space)

Sayid groaned in frustration when the transceiver refused to turn on for the fifth time.

Maybe the battery's out, Danielle suggested from her spot on a log of a fallen tree.

Why would someone hide a transceiver in a box of oil lamps? Sayid asked himself out loud. And it's hardly been used, the batteries should be perfectly fine.Maybe we're not high enough, Danielle shrugged.

Boredom had overcome Danielle as Sayid tested the transceiver, which wasn't cooperating with Sayid's electronic skills.

That has nothing to do with the battery, he pointed out.

Looking up to the sky, Sayid noticed that rain clouds were overcasting the island.

We should head back, Sayid said, I'll hike up to higher ground tomorrow and try and get a signal.What if tomorrow's too late? Danielle said, standing it.

It won't be, Sayid stated confidently.

(Space)

Can't you just- pop it? Sawyer said, throwing Jack's hand off his shoulder where two quarter sized blisters were forming.

You don't pop a blister, Kate said, rolling her eyes.

Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Sawyer exclaimed.

If you stay in the sun, you're a good candidate for skin cancer, Jack informed him, and then sighed, of course, if you keep smoking, you're a good candidate for lung cancer.Well lucky me, Sawyer smoked, so how long do I have to chose?

Kate and Jack sighed almost at the same time. Sawyer just chuckled.

Jack was clearly about to lose patience with Sawyer, stay out of the sun.

As Jack stood up he noticed Sayid and Danielle coming out of the jungle. Sayid practically ran up to him, like he was hoping that if he moved fast, no one would noticed he had stepped onto the beach. His planned seemed to have been working for him.

I thought you had to have an appointment, Sawyer joked but was ignored by the other four as Sayid gathered them in a small group, and showed them something that he was holding.

A- transceiver, Jack said in disbelief.

He shook his head.

Where did you find-_The Black Rock_, Sayid cut him off, it was hidden.But why would someone hide a transceiver? Kate said, confused.

I don't know, Sayid said in a hurry, and then looked up towards the top of the island, but I'm going to try and get a signal today.I thought you said- Danielle began, but was interrupted by Kate.

I'll do it, she volunteered quickly.

The other three looked at her. Kate shrugged.

That's a lot of mountain to climb, Kate pointed out, and it'll get dark soon.Which is exactly why you should go, Sayid said in a single breath.

What if I go with her? Jack spoke up.

This time everyone looked at Jack, even Kate, who was wondering why Jack would make such an offer. He was a horrible tracker, and had the tendency of almost getting himself killed every time he stepped into the jungle. Instead of protesting, Sayid shrugged.

That's fine with me, he said, and handed Jack the transceiver, just like that, it took a while to get the batteries to work, but I think I figured it out. Anyway, don't turn on the transceiver until you're at least thirty feet up.Why are you telling him this? Kate groaned, clearly not in the best of moods. 

She took the transceiver from Sayid, and placed it gently into her back pack. Jack glared, but shrugged it off.

Let's go, he said simply, and led Kate into the jungle.

**Author's Note:** Short start, but I'm hoping this will be a really good story, with lots of action and a fair amount of romance. Thanks to all who reviewed last story! You guys rock!

**Next time, on In the Beginning:**

Jack and Kate start off on their journey but if Jack thought this was going to be an easy trip, boy is he wrong. It's anything but. Oh, and as for Danielle's flashback, if things go as planned, Danielle knows exactly why someone would hide a transceiver in a box of lamps.

**Crazyhorsegirl88-** as much as I wanted to do an Xmas title, part of me had to stick with meaningful ones. It's just who I am! But the subtitle stays:)

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	2. Clinging

In the Beginning  
(A Very Lost Christmas)  
Chapter Two

**  
Chapter two:** Clinging

So how does a doctor like you get in shape to go on a hike like this? Kate asked playfully, smiling with her arms crossed as she walked behind Jack.

He grins and bares it, Jack replied with a smirk.

Thought so, Kate said a-matter-of-factly.

The rain had come in an hour into their hike in a misty shower, leaving a damp path for the couple to climb, but also a bright ray of sunshine through the jungle leaves that warmed their arms from the day's cool chill.

Looks like we've got another cliff to climb, Jack noted as they reached their second peak of the day.

Able to move at a fast pace with just the two of them, Jack and Kate had covered a majority of the mountain's parameter in just a few hours. Kate looked up at the mountain above them and then stepped on a ledge.

Jack said quickly and held onto her waist to help Kate up.

Kate glared at him, and Jack's hands dropped faster than lightening. For the next ten minutes Kate and Jack fought the rocks and jagged edges, though five minutes later they were still only halfway to the top. Jack collapsed on a rock that stuck out of the mountain. Pulling Kate down with him, Jack heaved a haggard breath, and uncapped a bottle of water from his backpack.

Not as strong as we think we are, huh? Kate teased.

Jack mumbled, and leaned back against the cliff.

A few small pebbles fell to the ground, but Jack and Kate ignored them as they sat together in silence.

Any reason in particular why you're risking your life to find a distress signal that's probably not even there? Kate asked a few minutes later.

Jack gazed into the soft sun: it wasn't too bright, but still drew a pretty picture.

Because I want to be able to brag about being there to save your life, Jack joked.

Come on, Kate hit him in the shoulder, I'm serious.

Glancing down at his wrist, Jack noticed that his watch(which he still put on out of habit every morning) was working again. The time read three thirty and to his surprise, the date was December twenty-fourth: Christmas Eve.

he said, suddenly very awake and alert, it's Christmas.

Kate looked at him.

You didn't know? She raised an eyebrow.

Jack's eyes met hers. You knew?Well yeah, Kate rolled her eyes, I mean, we've been on the island what, three months now? Why didn't you know?It's not cold, Jack pointed out, pouting.

We're on an island, Kate said with a snort.

Shrugging, Jack looked back out to the setting sun. No wonder the days seemed shorter. Kate glanced above her at the mountain and sighed.

We should have left earlier, she sounded disappointed, now we won't even be able to begin hiking again. We'll have to make camp after we get to the top. Jack stated, enthusiastically, 

Kate slapped him again and laughed. Suddenly dozens of tiny pebbles shattered the rock below them. Jack shielded his head and Kate did the same, but as soon as it started, it ended.

Maybe we should get moving, Jack suggested, already standing up.

Kate agreed.

Once again they started up the mountain, but this time it was tougher, than possible, as they had to avoid constant falling rocks. Grabbing Kate's hand, Jack pulled her up with him as they stepped onto another ledge, except this time, the rock beneath them collapsed abruptly, leaving Jack and Kate hanging off the side, Jack clinging to the rock above them, and Kate clinging to Jack.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I haven't had much time write. Sorry for the shortness, but I really liked that literal cliffhanger(crazyhorsegirl88 told me to do it!), so I made adjustments. Plus otherwise, another chapter might not be up for days. I'll try and get another up soon, and I really want this done by Monday because I won't be able to write because of school(scrowls). Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!  
**  
Coming up next on, In the Beginning:**

(note: in this story, the bold before the summary is the chapter title)  
**  
The Far Side of the Mountain: **What's black, white, and red(read) all over? I dunno(Sawyer: I do! The newspaper!), but the night's black, a safe is white(is in this case, anyway), and blood is red, and it's all in the next chapter. Things aren't going to get any better for our(most of our..) favorite couple.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	3. Chapter 3

In the Beginning  
(A Very Lost Christmas)  
Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: **The Far Side of the Mountain

Jack closed his eyes tightly before looking down below. They were at least thirty feet up(had they really climbed that much?), and the dropped below led to a mass of rocks on a dead green surface. He had fallen off of cliffs before..but nothing like this. Just the thought of the drop and the impact the fall would have: the sound of crushing bones and the instant darkness, made Jack feel sick. He swallowed.

Her voice was muffled and a soft pain from his back told Jack that it was due to Kate's face being buried into his shirt.

Don't look down, he said while his own eyes were focused on the possible drop below.

Jack could've kicked himself for saying it, because temptation got to Kate, and her heavy face lifted off of the fabric of his shirt and turned towards the ground far beneath them. Kate drew in a deep breath and then out of nowhere it seemed as though all her fears had disappeared. Swallowing, Kate began to let go of Jack.

What the hell are you doing? Jack yelled, louder than he meant to.

The echo of his voice sent more pebbles tumbling about them. A penny-sized rock knocked Jack in the head and he could feel cool blood form into a small bubble on his forehead. He grabbed Kate's hand, jerking her back towards him.

Not hanging around like you're doing! Kate snapped. We've got to get up there!Then we'll go together, Jack said, ll pull us up.Are you serious? Neither realized that they were yelling as if they were trying to talk over rain. How do you know that you're strong enough?Trust me, he said, but I need my right arm. Put your left around my neck, and your other around my waist.

Carefully and without further protest, Kate struggled to get into the right position.

Jack drew in a deep breath, on the count of three I'll pull us up, one step at a time. Okay..

Looking above them to their destination at the top, Jack took a deep breath and began counting.

Jack swallowed and felt Kate's right arm tightened around his waist. 

Reaching above him, Jack pulled himself and Kate up a few inches, and then a couple of more. Then he stopped.

What's wrong? Kate's voice no longer held the confidence it contained just moments before, but now was more panicked.

Jack didn't have the heart to admit that this was a harder task then he thought it would be. Instead he shook his head and continued to climb, a few inches at a time.

This isn't working, Kate said after they had only climbed three feet in five minutes, the place is going to collapse.

She let go of Jack so abruptly that Jack as sure she had fallen, but just as he was bracing himself for the sound of impact, he felt Kate's hand brush against his from the right. She smiled at him.

Not that I don't trust you,she assured.

Jack returned the smile and nodded. Just as Kate had predicted, traveling solitaire was easier than climbing double. Dodging falling rocks and climbing nonstop, the two were able to reach the top just as the cliff below them collapsed. They scooted back as quickly as they could as they watched the rocks fall to the ground. Jack breathed in a sigh of relief, and then slowly let it out.

(Space)

Back at the caves Sayid was waiting impatiently with Danielle for Jack, Kate- and Alex's return. This was silly, for they both new all three would most likely make camp for the night. Of anything, Jack and Kate would be back for at least a day or two, and now one could know how long it'd be before Alex decided to return- assuming she would. Just as Sayid was going to announce that he was going back to the beach for the night, Charlie approached them.

Have either of you guys seen Jack or Kate? Charlie swatted a mosquito that was targeting the back of his neck.

In the time she had been with the other castaways, Danielle had become just as well known as anybody else, and in some ways, more trusted than anyone else. People who had at one point been too paranoid to walk in the jungle would step in it for the first time whenever Danielle was around. One couldn't be sure if this was from a confidence that Danielle knew the island better than anyone else, or from hopes that, like Alex, Danielle had psychic powers as well.

I think they were going for a.. Sayid trailed off and glanced towards Danielle, who just shrugged and diverted her eyes towards the ground, 

He looked back up to Charlie with a half-smile that slightly resembled a sarcastic smirk. Charlie walked away muttering something that sounded like those two make me sick and went back to his spot beside Claire, who was accepting some kind of soup from Sun. Sayid turned back to Danielle and smiled, knowing(and at the same time, not knowing) that that would be the first of many questions they'd be answering over the next couple of days. Danielle smiled back before he presented seemed to fade, and eyes grew dark in memory.

_The deep blue of the pacific rushed below Danielle's team's ship: S.S. Bluebird. Wind blew her hair behind her, and the soft breeze made her shiver, and delinquent hands calmed her bare shoulders as goose bumps began to form._

she acknowledge happily.

So how's my first daughter? Robert began running his hands up and down Danielle's shivering arms.

Suddenly the chill wore off.

And how are you so sure it was a girl? She asked him, smiling.

She had known it was a girl for a while, but she had yet to tell Robert. Even if Robert wasn't the biological father, he had began treating the unborn child like it was his own, and the recent adoption made it permanate.

I can feel it, Robert smiled along with Danielle, but a sharp pain in her stomach wiped the smile off.

Danielle doubled back, clutching her stomach.

What's wrong? The smile on Robert's face was gone as well, and was replaced with a look of worry and concern.

She- she kicked! Danielle exclaimed, ecstatic.

For a moment, the look of worry was gone. Robert smiled again.

So it is a girl? He sounded pleased, which also faded, as did the smile. But..you're only seven months! That's..it's not supposed to be like that, right?I..I don't know, Danielle fought to cease her rapid breaths, and turned back to the sea, hoping that the calming waves would help. It's like.. Danielle was able to breathe steadily again, she's trying to tell me something- she pulled a lose strand of hair from her face and looked up at Robert, like a warning.

Jack and Kate trudged up the mountain, gasping for breath.

Kate, hold on- Jack reached out but didn't have the energy to hold Kate bak, but instead just stopped, resting his hands on his knees.

Whatever happened to grin and bare it'? Kate smiled playfully, placing her hands on her hips.

I think it fell with the rest of the cliff, Jack said seriously, though going along with the joke at the same time.

He took a mouthful of water from one of the many bottles they had brought with them. Jack then capped it, placed it back in his back, and looked around, observing their surroundings.

Nice place, Jack commented, noting the trees that still had leaves even during the winter, and the colorful ground of orange and green that crunched beneath their feet.

Kate agreed now if only we could move the beach up here, we'd have it made.I thought you liked living at the caves, Jack said, eyeing Kate as she continued up the path.

I do, Kate said quickly, I mean, you're there and..the water's there and..But the beach is better, Jack finished, knowing where this was going. I get it, I get it. Sorry if I have bad taste.You don't have bad taste, Kate said truthfully, I just..like my freedom.And you don't have freedom at the caves? Jack sounded as though he was having trouble getting the point, which he was.

The caves were a general safe place to be, and that was that. He knew the beach was beautiful, sure, and the ocean was there, but did Kate still have hopes for rescue? Or was there more to the story? The rustling of some bushes put an end to the conversation. Jack and Kate stopped where they were and stared at the bushes as the figure approached. Reaching for his backpack, hand rested on a pocket where he knew a gun lay, though Kate didn't. He was beginning to regret placing the gun in his back and not in a back pocket, like he had seen characters on movies and tv shows do. He would've been able to grab it much quicker had it been an attacker approaching them.

But the figure wasn't an attacker. It wasn't even human. It was a boar, and Jack had never been happier to see an animal in his life. He knew that he and Kate would be in the mountains for at least another day, maybe two, and though the trees had leaves, most were either dead or picked dry, and they needed something to eat, even if it meant hunting. Slowly, Jack set the bag down, careful not to startle the boar, whose eyes were staring him down. Jack was finally able to take the gun out, and just as he was about to shoot, Kate yelled.

Jack, no!

Before he knew it, Jack found himself being knocked to the ground, and just as he was sure his head was going to collide with the ground beneath them, and hand was shielded his head as he fell with the person, who turned out to be Kate. He looked up at her in a mixture of surprise, hurt, and confusion.

It's just.. Kate fought for an excuse as she looked helplessly towards the boar. It's an animal, Jack.And so was Ethan, but you had no trouble killing him.

Jack regretted saying it as soon as the words slipped his mouth. The two just stared at each other, Jack in guilt, Kate in loathing until the whoosh of a knife and a piercing cry broke them apart. Looking up, Jack saw the same boar close by, though now it was on the ground, twitching. A knife had been thrown into the boar's skin.

Good job, said Locke's voice as the man stepped out of the shadows.

Boone was already beside the boar, and it didn't take a genius to know that he had thrown the knife. Kate watched with Jack in disgust as Locke wedged the knife out of the animal, who was now very well dead. Locke just looked at the couple and smiled.

So why are you two all the way out here? Locke asked over a fire that night.

Locked had cooked the boar, and after a short period of time, had managed to serve dinner for the four of them.

We were- Jack looked at Kate, unsure if he should tell the truth, we got lost.

Kate looked away, assuring herself that she wouldn't laugh. Sayid had wanted to keep this mission on the hush-hush, but Jack had always been a horrible liar.

You're pretty high up, Locke informed them, as if they weren't already aware of this. Why don't you climb back down with us tomorrow morning?

Jack shook his head.

We found this cliff a few miles from here, he explained, half-lying.

They really had found a cliff.

We came out this way looking for food, Jack continued, but we were going to camp the night there- he turned to Kate and smiled, enjoy the view.

Boone choked on his food, but Locke was able to handle the comment maturely, and smiled.

I hope you two have a good time then, he said with a smile that somehow read that he knew more than they knew about what was going on, but I have to warn you, the cliff is unstable- he reached behind him to pull something out of his pocket, as you should already know.

He handed Jack the key to the gun case, which Jack assumed Kate had accidentally pulled off of him while clinging to him. Jack smirked wearily and took the key, tying the thread back around his neck.

So do you want to tell me what's going on now, or try and sneak out in the middle of the night?I think we'll take the night, Jack sighed.

(space)

Hey, Jack!

Someone was whispering into his ear, but Jack didn't want to wake up. He was back home, and he and Kate were sharing an apartment in the city. Their fridge was packed with nothing but steak and coke.

Jack, come one!

Now someone was shaking him. Forcing himself to open his eyes, a blurry image of Kate came into view. She looked excited, and her backpack was already on her shoulders.

Come on, we've got to get out of here before Locke wakes up!

Jack was still straightening his shirt and adjusting his backpack when he and Kate were racing up the path moments later.

Will you just tell me what's going on? Jack inquired, frustrated with a button on one of his sleeveless shirts.

He decided to just leave it, knowing that it was night, and Kate certainly wouldn't care anyway.

Kate shouted, ecstatic.

She forced the transceiver into Jack's hands and Jack struggled to find moonlight to see the small screen. Static was coming from the transceiver's tiny speakers, and a bar was rising on the screen. They had a signal.

Oh God.. Jack muttered.

He ran a free hand over his hair repeatedly until Kate grabbed it, forcing him to stop.

Come on! She cried, pulling him further up. Up here, we'll get better signal!

And they did. A muffled voice came over the static, and all hopes of sneaking out of the camp faded due to Jack and Kate's cheers of excitement. Caught in the moment, Jack leaned forward and kissed Kate.

Merry Christmas, he whispered quietly when they broke apart.

Kate looked back at Jack, smiling. The moment was cut off by more static, but this time, a voice could be heard over the muffled sound.

Jack was shouting anxiously into the transceiver.

Finally, a clear voice came through.

We're precisely 150 west, 80 north.. the voice was saying.

Oh my god, Kate whispered, Jack, those are coordinates!I know, I know! Jack waved her away so he could hear better.

We'll land on the island in approximately ten minutes, the voice finished,'

Jack and Kate fell silent. Kate looked at Jack, and was the first to speak.

You don't think? Jack ran a hand over his head again, trying to calm down.

It wasn't working.

It's probably another island. Kate nodded in agreement.

Both knew that if the ship, plane, whatever it was, landed on the island in ten minutes, the crew would be short at least for castaways.

Plus with me being a fugitive and all, Kate fell silent.

She really didn't want to discuss this right now, but didn't have to when a second voice came over the transmitter.

I didn't see the boy, a muffled voice was saying, the girl got away. I think the other guy's dead.

A second man sighed.

We'll have to go back, the second man said, we need proof.The other two are still out there, the first voice said quickly, we can just take- The second voice hissed. We need the kid-

The rest was cut off. Jack and Kate looked up slowly, and met each others eyes.

Something tells me they're not coming for us, Kate said quietly, a trace of disappointment in her voice.

Maybe not for us, Jack said, thinking, didn't that story sound familiar to you? Kate nodded, you know-

Kate tumbled on a misstep as she stepped back. She fell backwards, and Jack grabbing on to her caused him to go down as well. The two tumbled down the hill, rolling over each other at a sickening pace. Jack tried to concentrate on not throwing up on Kate, while at the same time tried to concentrate on not concentrating- thinking was making him sick. Finally an impact caused the two to stop. Kate groaned as she was thrown against something and Jack followed as he was slammed against something hard, yet somewhat cool.

Finally bringing himself to stand, Jack saw that they were in a slightly darker part of the forest, with only a single ray of moonlight to guide their way, and to show that they had landed against an odd looking object, made with similar material as the hatch was. Backing away, Jack messaged his head as he got a good look at the object. There was a round handle that stuck out a few inches, obviously a door. The object itself was round, like a tunnel's passageway. The object was buried into the side of the mountain, so Jack supposed it could've been some kind of passageway. Immediately he and Kate took to the task of turning the knob, and after four slow turns to the right, a bolt popped from somewhere unseen, and the two were able to pull the door open.

Inside the safe looked like a storage closet. A smell erupted from it that made Kate choke on her breath. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and nose, and Jack did the same. They inched closer to the safe, and saw that a few skeletons added to the smell, and boxes were stashed around them, like some sort of warehouse.

This is like some kind of.. Jack searched for the word, Very good, replied a rough voice behind them, now step back, and put your hands behind your head.

**Author's Note:** I was really torn in two about that ending. The other was Jack and Kate being locked inside the safe, but I decided against it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on In the BeginningThe Coconut Boy:** A long awaited return of a castaway helps Jack and Kate, and Charlie makes use of the island's resources for Christmas gifts.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	4. Chapter 4

In the Beginning  
Chapter Three

(singing) One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know..  
**  
Chapter Three:** The Coconut Boy

Jack had held his breath for so long he was sure he'd pass out any seconds.

Do not, began the man, tell anyone anything you heard, saw, found, or will see.

Neither answered for fear of what would happen if they did. The three stood for a few moments in silence until Kate took action. She kneed behind her in an attempt to knock the man but failed. Jack backed her up, surprising her by kicking the man in the ribs, sending him falling sideways. The man didn't move. Both Jack and Kate knew he couldn't be dead and Kate secretly hoped not, for Jack's sake. Kate glanced at Jack and then, without asking for approval, bent down beside the man, who appeared unconscious. He wasn't. The man's right arm shot up and grabbed Kate's neck. Both Jack and Kate had failed to notice the man's gun hadn't fallen with the kick. He now held a tight grip to Kate's neck and pointed the gun at her cheek.

He asked, smug.

Kate stared at him with eyes of hatred.

Jack and Kate found themselves being led at gunpoint through the night to a campsite, already set up for them.

the man ordered.

Neither had gotten a good look at him, for once they had been ordered to put there hands on their heads, the man had walked behind them. Naturally Jack and Kate moved to the same side of the campfire, but their captor caught this right off.

the shadow of his gun shook, you over there- he pointed to Kate and ushered her to the right with the butt of his gun, and you over there.

Jack threw Kate an apologetic glance as he was led to the other side of the campfire. This was the first time he caught a good glimpse of their captor. He had long gray hair and a haggard face, warn from many years of what could have been war, but Jack suspected it was from too much time in seclusion on a deserted isle. He became worried that he too would look like this one day.

Obeying the demands, Jack and Kate sat down, their hands still over their heads.

Give me your bags, was their next demand.

The couple exchanged unsure glances, but obeyed, passing their bags with one hand. The man took Kate's bag first. He fished through it, smiling to himself at at items he was apparently pleased about. Then he took out her plane. Kate's face darkened and Jack made an immediate grab for it. In result he was hit back by the gun as the weapon was slung into his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Jack narrowly missed tumbling into the fire before recovering himself, regaining his breath back, though the pain in his chest remained momentarily.

Too much fun for me, the old man muttered, throwing Kate's bag aside after tossing the plane back into the bag.

Kate let out a quiet sigh of relief as the man began unzipping Jack's pack- right at the pocket where his hidden gun lay. He took it out and smiled as if he had discovered the winning lottery numbers. Kate's eyes turned to Jack, confused yet furious.

Looks like I hit jackpot, he grinned mischievously, now I have one- he aimed the gun at Jack, for each of you.

A loud popped echoed through the air, followed by a whistle and a sharp pain through Jack's left arm. Jack crashed to the ground beside him and barely heard the yell that followed his fall. Just as he felt himself black out, Jack was being shaken and help up by..Alex.

Where'd you come from? He tried to ask, but the sound came out weak and muffled.

Brushing Alex off, Jack sat up on his own, though his arm felt heavy. He took a moment to look at it, and was thankful that he saw a few drops of blood fall from his upper arm: he had just been chipped, not shot.

Did I get him? Alex was asking.

She and Kate were bent over the body.

Kate shook her head, hand me the gun.

Alex watched the two women work with fascination. They were working like two natural born criminals, though he was only sure that one was one.

this time it was Alex's turn to shake her head, I can handle it.No, I've got it-

Alex shoved Kate off her. Kate glared.

Help Jack, Alex told her, get him back to the caves.

Kate looked doubtful.

_Get him to the caves,_ Alex repeated through gritted teeth.

Glancing to their former captor Kate saw that he was waking up, and knew that they had to move fast. Alex was right, she did have to get Jack to the caves. Moving any slower out here wasn't an option. Kate began to help Jack stand up, though he insisted the entire time that he didn't need the assistance. They were halfway down the path when they heard a gasp and then groan. Neither could be sure if the man was dead or not, but didn't linger to figure out.

(space)

An hour later they still hadn't made it back to the caves. Kate was beginning to get impatient with herself. She was worried about Jack, who told her repeatedly that he was okay.

I wish there was just something that would remind us of where we are- a sudden sound of rushing water drew Kate's attention away, wait- I know this place!

The entire trip back- or to where they thought was back- Jack had walked with his head hung to the ground, never saying a word. She had loan him a spare shirt to wrap around the wound as a temporary bandage, and it seemed to be working, for the bleeding had stopped. But now Jack looked up, curious and confused, as he was pulled by Kate with his good arm down a trail that led to what was soon to be found as a waterfall.

A waterfall? Jack said, echoing his thoughts.

Kate sounded excited as he pulled him towards it. Sawyer and I found it. Jack muttered, what is this, like a hand-me-down vacation spot?No, but it'll work for a while, come here.

Kate drug him towards the edge where she sat him down, and began unwrapping the temporary bandage.

She dipped the shirt into the water and wiped it on the wound. Jack winced, but didn't protest as she continued to clean it. Kate began to rewrap the wound but Jack grabbed her hand, stopping her.

I'll do that part, he said with a grateful smile.

Ten minutes later Kate was sitting on the edge of the pool, her knees drawn to her chest, though her look wasn't distant but pleasant, like she was right where she wanted to be.

You don't think Alex will get mad, do you? Jack asked when the moment grew too quiet for his liking. The whole go to the caves thing'.Oh, you heard that? Kate asked, not taking her eyes of the waterfall.

The flow of liquid glistened in the moonlight, and the sound echoed one after another into the pool below them.

I don't know, Jack continued, smiling like he knew something Kate didn't, we might be playing with fate here.Or maybe, Kate spun around so that she was facing Jack from where she was sitting, this is exactly how she wanted it to be.

Only staring at each other a moment, they leaned in together, and Kate let her lips brush against Jack's, which she found to be chapped slightly from the sun. They broke apart.

You know, Jack said, his smile lingering, all we need now is mistletoe.Or a substitute, Kate teased as she tore off a handful of grass and dangled it over their heads.

Jack laughed and knocked the blade of grass out of her hands, sending it flying with the wind, and just kissed her.

(space)

Thirty minutes later the couple arrived back at the caves. Charlie was the first to greet their return.

Hey, Jack! Charlie seemed excited about something. Just the man that I was looking for.

He shoved a large, round, object into Jack's arms, apparently not noticing the bandage around his left. Jack held up the object, first glancing at Charlie, and then forcing himself to look down at what he held in his hands. It was a coconut. Carved into the coconut was something that looked strangely like a face. Jack waved a hand, trying to find the words to say.

he felt Kate watching him from the side, what the hell is this?

Charlie's smile widen, if possible.

It's you! Charlie exclaimed. 

He took the coconut from Jack.

The eyes? Nose? Charlie looked disappointed. Maybe I should work on the ears..

Kate snorted from behind Jack, who looked unimpressed.

Not that I don't um.. Jack cleared his throat, appreciate this and all, but what's this for?You know, Christmas! Jack figured he should've known. Or Hanukah or Kwanzaa or whatever it is you celebrate..I don't celebrate anything, Jack said flatly and then changed the subject, have you seen Sayid?

Charlie seemed unwilling to let go of the subject of his present to Jack, but went ahead with it anyway.

Charlie said, I haven't seen Sayid anywhere. No one has. It's like he's-Right here, Sayid finished, walking in from the side with Boone.

Sayid and Boone said a quick goodbye and Sayid walked over to Jack.

What's going on? He asked, suddenly taking on a serious tone.

I need to get together two groups, once again, Jack could feel Kate watching him and he knew he'd hear nothing later but why she didn't know of his plans. One to look for Walt, Michael, and Jin, and another to look for the ones that attacked them. Sayid said.

Jack began moving towards his caves to restock supplies.

I..I can't explain, Jack said, shaking his head, but just..go.How do we know what the attackers look like? Sayid asked, deciding not to pressure Jack into an explanation.

Jack noticed Sawyer entering the caves and heading to the waterfall. He pointed.

Ask Sawyer.And you? Jack hadn't really thought about himself. I'm going to look for Alex. Kate made sure to tug on his right arm, not left, I don't think that's such a-Let Sayid go to find Locke, he told her, once they do, they can split up into groups, but I want you to stay here and round up everyone. Convince them to stay at the caves for the night. Whatever it takes. Kate shook her head, I'm going with Sayid.

Looking at Kate, Jack knew that there was no talking her out of it, no matter how much he wanted to protect her. He sighed.

Fine, but I want you to go look for the ones who attacked the raft, Jack eyed Kate, trying to get her to understand what he meat.

Kate seemed to understand, but she looked a little doubtful.

With Sawyer?

That was the dreaded question. Jack didn't like the idea of Kate being with Sawyer alone. Not that he didn't trust Kate, he didn't trust Sawyer.

Jack shook his head.

Jack, you've got to let this go!His arm, Jack reminded her, thankful for the excuse, he just needs to be careful. Tell him to stay here.

Jack turned back to Sayid, who had been listening to their entire conversation, and begin taking the gun case key off his neck and handed it to Sayid.

Go to the gun case, he told him, there are five guns. Split them up between groups and leave an extra here at the caves. Be careful who you give it to and make sure they know how to use it.

Sayid nodded and went off to do so.

I'm coming.

Jack and Kate turned. Danielle had been listening the whole time.

No Danielle, Jack shook his head, I'm fine. The more people that can stay here, safe, the better.How do you know that we're safer here than out there? Danielle tested, stepping forward.

Jack didn't have an answer. He looked to the ground.

She's my daughter, Danielle reminded him in a flat tone.

Jack looked up.

All right, Jack agreed.

Danielle nodded, and walked off. It was then that Jack noticed he was still holding the coconut model of himself between his right arm and armpit. Kate smiled.

I'll take it, she said, doing so, and besides- she held it up, as if comparing the intimate object to Jack, I think it's cute.


	5. Telling the Story

In the Beginning  
Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:** Telling the Story

Hey, Doc.

Jack groaned. He did not need this right now. Nevertheless he forced himself to turn around and talk to Sawyer.

So I hear about this search party going on, and Sayid tells me that I'm supposed to stay here and watch over the helpless, Sawyer began, walking towards Jack, so I'm asking myself how fair is that?' You got something to add?Maybe the part where you got shot in the arm and have blisters the size of nickels, Jack replied with sarcasm.

Jack had made an agreement with Kate not to tell the others about the kidnapping. Kate had gone with Charlie and Boone to look for the others, or at least the one who had captured them. He had to admit that Charlie and Boone weren't the best of candidates for a search party, though after seeing what Boone had done to that boar, he had very little doubts of his fighting abilities and as for Charlie, he'd just have to trust him. Sayid and Boone had had some kind of conversation before organizing the search parties, and both seemed to have an eerie confidence about what they were about to do. Looking up he noticed Danielle emerging from the caves. Thankful he had an excuse to wrap up the conversation, Jack threw his backpack back over his shoulder, but as the strap hit his left arm, Jack winced in pain, obvious enough for Sawyer to notice.

What happened to your arm?

It actually sounded more like an accusation than a question, like Sawyer knew something was going on.

Jack mentally kicked himself for not coming up with a story before hand, a tree branch hit it.A branch? Sawyer repeated.

Jack shrugged as if it were nothing.

Sawyer said as if he understood.

He looked to the ground momentarily before looking back up, and in one quick moved, shoved Jack back, causing him to hiss in pain.

Jack said bitterly.

Stepping into the space between him and Sawyer, Jack lowered his voice to a near whisper.

We were going up to get a signal, Jack began, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

Danielle had sidetracked herself by talking to Sun, so he figured he had a few minutes before anyone would notice he was missing.

Who was?Me and Kate, Jack sighed, hoping that he could get through the story without Sawyer regularly interrupting, and anyway, we..

Jack stopped. What was he supposed to say? Someone was plotting against them? How could they even be so sure of what they heard?

Jack quickly lied, down a hill.

By the look on Sawyer's face, Jack knew he knew that he was lying.

And when we got to the bottom, Jack went on, we found something.Something like what? Sawyer seemed drawn into the story.

A safe, Jack said.

Like a vault?Yeah, like a vault, and then Jack continued the story, we were found out.By who?I didn't recognize him, Jack confessed, but he held us captive until Alex came and saved us- she must of seen it or..I don't know- Jack was stumbling over his words in a mixture of trying to remember the story(which seemed like a blur now that it was over) and worrying about the present whereabouts and well-being of Kate, and wondering how successful they'd be in tracking down Alex. The bullet chipped me while she was shooting the guy down

So where's she been?

Jack had forgotten that the raft had been out for almost three days: the rafties must've gotten to know each other pretty well.

That's what I'm trying to find out, Jack nodded over to Danielle, who was finishing up her conversation with Sun.

Then let me come with you, Sawyer volunteered, I mean, I might recognized something or-You weren't even conscious until the day after we found you, Jack reminded him.

Sawyer glared and Jack suddenly got the feeling that he was being completely truthful about what happened.

And besides, Jack shrugged, know one knows Alex better than Danielle and I do. If anyone finds her, it'll be us.

Jack stood, waiting for Danielle to come over only to discover she had disappeared back into the caves.

So what was on the transmitter? Sawyer question broke him away from his thoughts.

Jack said innocently.

You said you were trying to get a signal, Sawyer said, did you get one? Jack tried once more to think of a quick lie, 

Sawyer eyed him curiously, and Jack knew Sawyer knew that he was lying.

Then let me see the transceiver, Sawyer said curtly.

Jack was beginning to wish he had never started the story, lost it. During the fall.Then what's in the side pocket?

This time Jack truly was confused.

Of your backpack.

Jack froze. He and Kate had found the transceiver under some brush on the way back to camp, but Jack had completely forgotten about it. Before he could think of another lie, Sawyer had grabbed his backpack off his shoulder, making Jack hiss in pain again. Sawyer fished through the pocket of Jack's backpack before he pulled out the transceiver and shoved it in Jack's face. Jack decided to take advantage of this, and grabbed a hold of the radio, wrestling it out of Sawyer's hands before throwing it to the ground with a force that cause the transceiver to break into pieces at their feet. Sawyer stared at the transceiver for a moment and then slowly looked up to Jack, incredulous, revengeful, and hateful. They glared at each other for a second before Sawyer made the first move(and a quick one), grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt and pinning him against the tree behind him.

What the hell are you thinking? Sawyer demanded.

For a moment Jack went blank, and the situation suddenly seemed confusing to him. Then he regained his senses, and shoved Sawyer off him.

I'm thinking there are people we don't know about on this island, and that we don't need to know about, Jack said in a hushed yell, but I guess for someone who could care less who gets pissed off at him, that wouldn't be a problem. If we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone, there's no need for _meddling_.Well I guess for someone who's so certain that everything in the world will go his way then-What's going on?

Jack and Sawyer turned. Sayid had just entered the scene. Jack eyed him curiously.

I thought you were with Kate, it then dawned on him that something could've happened.

Did Kate get hurt? Or worse? Jack swallowed, and readied himself for the news.

I was going to talk to Sawyer, Sayid reminded him.

It was then that Sayid noticed the broken transceiver on the ground. His eyes grew wild in hatred, and he bent down abruptly and swept the gadget off the ground.

Who broke this? He inquired, showing the radio first to Jack, then to Sawyer.

And suddenly it was as if nothing any of them had gone through mattered. Sayid was absolutely furious, and looked ready to kill.

he began again, but Jack interrupted him.

Sawyer's head whipped around, and he glared at Jack with even more hatred than Sayid, if possible. Jack hadn't really meant to tell, it was more of a first instinct.

He ran into me and the pack fell, Jack quickly lied.

Sayid clearly wasn't buying it, but decided not to make a big deal of it to save time.

You should be more careful, Sayid told him as if Jack were a child he was taking care of.

Jack just nodded, thankful to be getting out of the situation. Just then Danielle walked up to the group.

It wasn't a question but a statement as Danielle started out ahead of him, and Sawyer snorted as Jack followed in a hurry.

Author's Note: Okay, incredibly short- it's because of school! I should be able to write more Friday, and more flashbacks. I can either update short chapters throughout the week(assuming I'll have time to) or long chapters on weekends. Or a little bit of both. Thanks to my two reviewers who came back! That meant so much to me:) You guys rock!

Coming up next on, In the Beginning:

Danielle and Jack set out in search for Alex, and someone else finds out about what's inside the hatch(if all goes as planned).

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	6. What Happened To the Search Party

In the Beginning  
Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:** What Happened to the Search Party

This psychic thing, Jack said to Danielle as he side stepped a fallen tree branch, it wouldn't happen to be genetic, would it?

Danielle smiled from behind Jack. Though their walk through the woods had a very important purpose, Danielle was still able to find it pleasant.

Because I was just about to say, Jack went on, looks like we need a psychic to find our psychic.

A loud roar interrupted what was going to be a sarcastic remark. Jack yelled something that sounded like but Danielle didn't need a command to obey to know to flee into the jungle.

_Storms coming._

Danielle had been leaning against the the railing of the ship all afternoon. It was their third month out at sea and the waters were getting dangerous. Storm clouds loomed overhead and just as Danielle was about to reply, heavy raindrops pounded against the ship.

Hey guys! Yelled the captain from his spot at the wheel. There was a port a few miles back, we're going to try and turn around for the night. Robert called over the waves and wind. Are you sure?

Once it began raining, it began pouring. A monster wave crashed against the ship, soaking Danielle and Robert.

I think so, I-

The boat gave a sudden lurch and the captain was thrown from the ship. Danielle screamed and covered her mouth with her hand. Robert stood in shock for a moment and then took action. He grabbed a life jacket from the cabin beside them and frantically threw it on. Next he grabbed a rope and handed it to Danielle. Though she couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her, Danielle nodded and grabbed a hold of the rope. Robert died into the waters, swimming after the captain. Danielle gazed over the surface but saw nothing until what seemed like hours later, a loud thump from the other side of her. Jumping she turned to see Robert trying to climb back onto the ship. Danielle rushed to help him.

He's dead, Robert informed her, slinging the body of their captain onto the deck.

Three other crew members rushed out to help Robert, only to be swept off into sea. Suddenly the downpour grew so hard so quickly, it became difficult to see. Danielle struggled to make out Robert's figure and hear his voice shouting over the wind. Then the unexpected happened. The ship ripped apart. Danielle was thrown backwards as the boat rose into the air, sending its passengers to the sea. The last thing Danielle remembered was something hard and solid hitting her head before everything went black.

Kate was lost. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Halfway through the journey through the jungle Sayid announced that he needed to go back and he'd be back within a half an hour. An hour and a half later he still hated come back, so Kate tried to make her way back to camp on her own. Somehow the forest blended in together, and the heat became intense. No way it was Christmas. Out of nowhere Kate stumbled onto a path. Kate let out a sigh of relief before realizing that she recognized the path. It was the one that went to the hatch. Curiously, Kate went down it, making sure to keep and eye out for Locke or Boone along the way.

The hatch lay innocent in the sun, it's door placed over the opening. Glancing around once more, Kate bent down and carefully removed the doorway. Beneath her dropping to the bottom of what looked like a long tunnel was a ladder, and Kate didn't think twice before stepping onto it. She noticed the seventh step was broken off and skipped it. Moments later she was at the bottom and she jumped down.

Blue light loomination the room she was standing in. She stood in awe, wondering what could radiate such light on an island before thinking of turning around. When she did, her breath caught in her throat.

Before her stood a large big-screen tv sized computer. On the screen was what looked like a 3D graphic map of what could've been their island. Kate wasn't sure, but she could've also sworn that she was hearing voices in her head. Like extra thoughts trailing into her brain. Suddenly a hand clamped down over her mouth. Kate struggled. She finally managed to elbow her attacker in the gut. A young male voice let out a cry of pain. Spinning around, Kate was surprised but not shocked to find Boone standing behind her.

What the hell are you doing? Boone inquired, as if he owned the place.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

I could ask you the same.

Boone turned nervous, like a kid too shy to give a presentation.

Boone struggled to find an explanation, look, you can't tell anyone you know about this, okay?Where's Locke? Kate wanted to know.

I dunno, Boone admitted, but Sayid's going to be back in ten minutes-

Kate was furious.

Who are you talking to? Came a voice from above.

It was Sayid. Boone cursed under his breath.

I thought you said Locke was-

By now Sayid was down to the ground floor. He eyes Kate with curiosity.

I got lost, Kate began immediately.

Being around Sayid was much more intimidating than Boone.

And then.. Kate trailed off, I won't tell anyone, I swear. You don't even have to tell me what it is.

Sayid and Boone exchanged glances.

You might as well know, Sayid sighed, but you can not tell Jack.

Kate stared at him.

Why not? She pressured.

The more people the know, the worse, Sayid explained, how do you explain something like this when you have no real answers?Okay okay, Kate said impatiently, waving him into silence, but why not Jack? He needs to know.I think we have to stop thinking of Jack as a leader' and begin to think of him as an equal, Boone declared in an intelligent voice that wasn't his.

Kate glared at him and then looked at Sayid, waiting for him to help defend Jack, which she was sure he'd do.

I agree, was all Sayid said.

Kate sighed.

I agree too, she began, but I can't change the minds of forty other people, and when they find out about something like this, the first thing they're going to do is say why didn't Jack know?'.

Sayid sighed and glanced towards the computer screen. Something on the screen startled him and he turned back to the other two.

Just don't tell Jack, were his final words before leaving the hatch.

(Space)

The monster's roar ceased as Jack ran deeper into the hot jungle. Jack slowed to a jog and turned around, trying to determine where he was. A silent weeping drew his mind away. Creeping down the path, Jack moved a tree branch out of the way before stepping into a small clearing, where Alex stood leaning against a tree, crying.

Jack said, careful not to startle her.

Alex looked up at him and Jack began to get the feeling of being in some kind of nightmare, like he knew that this wasn't happening. Shock, horror, confusion, and helplessness was running across Alex's face beneath her tears.

Get out of here, Alex said hoarsely.

What's going on? Jack was sympathetic, though very confused.

What was Alex doing all the way out here? Why hadn't she come back to camp?

Just get out of here! Alex yelled through a sob.

Jack continued to look at her, trying to figure out what was going on and more importantly, what was wrong with Alex. Before he could speak again, he was grabbed from behind. In an immediate reaction, Jack swung back with his fist and it connected with the attacker's jaw. The attacker cursed before reaching out with his foot and tripping Jack, sending him falling to the ground. Alex seemed suddenly aware of the situation and made an attempt to throw the attacker off Jack only to result in being thrown back to her original position against the tree. Jack managed to block the punches thrown at him long enough to roll over to regain advantage to the fight, but he was caught just as he had almost succeeded, and was violently thrown, landed beside Alex. Just as Jack was about to charge, a gun was in his face.

Hands up, said a satisfied voice.

Jack groaned. It was their same attacker as before, with the same, grizzly white hair and wrinkles. For an old guy he sure could fight. Nevertheless, Jack obeyed, and as did Alex as the gun was waved in her position. When their hands were in the air the old man gave a nod and moved towards a few bags Jack hadn't noticed laying a few feet from them. Keeping the gun on them, the man began rummaging with a free hand. He did this for a few minutes, being unsuccessful in finding whatever it was he was looking for.

You have a gun in your back pocket, Alex whispered out of nowhere.

Jack caught himself just as his hand was moving towards his pockets.

He threw a nervous look towards the old man, who had apparently noticed nothing. Just in time he noticed Alex's hand moving towards the gun. Jack put his hand over hers.

Hey Russ! Called a voice from nowhere.

All three heads turned.

Over here! The old man, apparently Russ, called. I found another one!

Jack assumed he was the other one. Alex fought for the gun, but Jack wrenched it out of her hands just as she was about to pull the trigger.

What do you think you're doing? Jack demanded.

Getting us out of here, Alex said impatiently threw gritted teeth.

With a final tug she jerked the gun out of Jack's hands and spun around, pulling the trigger and shooting Russ in the knee. Russ began cursing both the pain and Alex. Alex shot again before Jack could stop her. A rustle of bushes sounded near by. Jack dropped beside Russ, checking for a pulse. He turned to Alex, incredulous.

You knocked him out cold, he stated in disbelief.

Alex didn't reply.

Give me the gun, Jack said flatly.

Alex glanced nervously towards the bushes the rustling was coming from. Jack stood and walked towards Alex.

Give me the gun, Jack said again.

Alex shook her head. Jack stepped forward again and Alex tightened her grip around the trigger. He leapt for the gun, grabbing it from Alex and catching himself before falling to the ground.

I don't care how good of a criminal you are, he told her.

Alex didn't seem afraid of the gun at all.

You're not doing this, Jack finished.

This time, Alex did answer.

Do what?Become a sixteen year old murderer! Jack nearly shouted.

A little to late for that, isn't it? Alex snapped.

She made a grab for the gun, but Jack, seeing it coming, moved out of dodge. The rustling came closer. Jack and Alex stopped.

Give me the gun, Alex said in the same flat, demanding tone Jack used.

Give me the gun!Give me one good reason why I should give you the gun! Jack tested.

BECAUSE I'M PSYCHIC!

With that, Alex made one final grab for the gun in was successful this try, but by the time she had the gun aim for the bushes, another was in her face. In fact, two were. Two young men stood in front of them, one with their gun pointed at Alex, one at Jack.

Well well well, Jack recognized his voice as the one they had heard calling out earlier, looks like we got one of them..what you call ems. Them four sided things. The other man offered.

the other nodded, hey Frank, bring the rope?

The first who was still nameless glanced towards Russ on the ground.

Ah hell, he muttered, got another one down.Put him in the boat.

It was hard to tell if that was supposed to be a demand or suggestion. Either way, the word boat' stuck out a mile.

The first man asked.

He stuck his gun closer to Jack's face.

He finished.

A rush of hope ran through Jack. He was going to be rescued. These people might be able to help them. Then his hope died. Or not. They might be wanting to do the exact opposite. Not to mention being rescued would mean never seeing Kate again, or any of the other survivors. No goodbyes and lord knew what they'd do with Alex.

said Frank, him there on the ground.

But he never got to make a move. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Jack hardly heard the bullet as the two men in front of him were shot. It took nearly three minutes for Jack to think to turn to Alex, who was a deathly white. She was standing in shock, her hand in its exact same position on the gun. Jack swallowed again. This is what he feared would happen. Jack looked down to the ground and spoke quietly.

Let's go back to camp.  
**  
Author's Note:** I ended it there because I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Sorry for the lack of updates! Blame it on school! But thanks soooo much to all you who came back! (hugs) and all who are remaining(hugs)! You guys rock!  
**  
Next time, on In the Beginning:**

Okay, I think that..: the kidnappings not over. The next chapter will reveal another captor, a surprising romance, and a death..I think. Don't be surprised if none of this happens.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	7. A Little Bit of Joy

In the Beginning  
Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: **A Little Bit of Joy

By the time the arrived back to the caves, night had fallen. Jack ushered Alex inside. The entire way back, Alex was silent, and walked as if someone were leading her way with their hands on her shoulders. The cave's atmosphere seemed in a different universe than the rest of the island. It looked like all the survivors were present, though a small group gathered in the center, playing what looked like a board game.

Kerplunk is too a word! Sawyer was arguing. Has no one here ever watched tv?

The castaways burst into laughter.

Oh give it up!

Jack was surprised to see Kate amongst the group, as well as Sayid.

What's going on? Jack asked, approaching.

Alex walked over to a corner where she sat as if someone were forcing her down, and never said another word.

Sawyer's cheating, Kate said, rolling her eyes.

Am not! Sawyer shook his head and jumped up. Forget it.

He left, lighting a cigaret on the way out of the caves.

I thought you were supposed to be out looking for Locke, Jack said, his serious tone standing out against the light atmosphere around him.

And we found him, Kate said, he and Boone are out looking for you two.

She glanced towards Alex.

What happened out there?

Jack glanced around the caves and then in a low voice, told Kate what happened.

Oh my God, she said in response, are you okay?

Jack nodded.

In a sense.

Kate caught him looking towards Alex.

I'm sure she'll be fine, Kate assured.

Any day now! Charlie called to Kate.

Go on, Jack told her and Kate turned, oh wait- Kate turned back around, have you seen Danielle?

Kate shook her head gave Jack a sympathetic smile and squeezed his arm before leaving. Jack sighed and glanced towards Alex again. She sighed heavily, as if announcing a secret code in saying that she wanted attention, or at least someone to talk to.

Two more are alive, Robert said to Danielle he walked up to her, we're looking for Arkov.

Danielle nodded. It had been two hours since their ship wrecked. Only pieces of the vessel had been found, and only a few items of luggage had washed up on shore, along with a few dead bodies. Danielle was now standing on the beach with her arms crossed, looking down into the sand. Robert put his hands on her shoulder.

he said quietly, you okay?

Danielle nodded quickly and whipped a few spare tears from her eyes.

she looked at Robert and then looked around the island they had been stranded on.

The strip of land was fairly large, with numerous hills and mountains that faded into a yellow-orange horizon. A jungle lined the beach, and waves crashed onto a bloody shore.

Where do you think we are? She asked though knowing Robert couldn't have an answer.

Somewhere in the South Pacific, Robert replied, looking around as well, maybe somewhere along the-

A loud roar interrupted their conversation, and both of their heads jerked towards the jungle. Another roar shook the trees and echoed throughout the island.

In the present day, Danielle walked through the dark jungle on the way back to the caves. She wasn't sure where Jack was, but she had enough sense to know that she wouldn't find him alone in the dark.

A tree branched cracked nearby. Danielle's head jerked around, but she saw nothing. Another branch cracked. Just as Danielle was about to turn that way, a hand cupped her mouth and something hard hit her head, knocking her out.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out tonight. You'll probably get more of these teaser' chapters until this weekend where I'll be able to have more time to write. I'm stalling Danielle's flashbacks on purpose because I know if I rush into writing them, they'll never come out right. I need time to think about them. I'm also sorry this story's taking so long for me to write. It's because of school. haven't been able to stay up late into the night writing. Soon though, I'll have lots more time to write, so I'm hoping this story gets finished before next week. Thanks soooo much for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up, on In the Beginning:**

The surprise romance comes, and a kidnapping pushes the survivor's nerves and patience.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	8. Into the Night

In the Beginning  
Chapter Eight

_People all around me  
But i'm so alone  
I guess they'd like to help me  
But i have to do it on my own  
I know i don't have much of a choice  
I'll go out of my mind  
Or into the night  
_- Into the Night B.B. King

Note: I've never actually heard that song. Yes, I'm ashamed. I'll look for it though.

**Chapter eight:** Into the Night

Boone sighed as he walked towards the hatch for the hundredth time. The night was silent around him, and the serene jungle made Boone dread having to go down into the hatch. But when he finally arrived at his destination, there was already someone waiting for him.

Shannon looked up from where she had been leaning on a tree. She was crying. She swallowed.

Sayid and I.. she stopped and whipped a tear away, things aren't going well.And you came to me for comfort? Boone said sarcastically and smirked. You've got to find yourself a new shrink.That's not what I'm here for, Shannon protested.

Boone raised an eyebrow and Shannon sighed.

I want to know what's going on, she admitted and then added, 

Looking into the dark jungle and then back to Shannon, Boone sighed.

Follow me.

Two other people already knew, so why not Shannon as well? Who was she going to tell anyway?

He walked a few paces and then bent down down to move the hatch's door out of its hole. Boone was surprised when Shannon bent down to help. Before he knew it, the were leaning towards each other, and embraced in a kiss, which had the potential of being much more than what it was, until someone cleared their throat behind them.

Well, this is a little awkward, came Locke's voice from behind him.

Shannon and Boone broke apart so quickly that Shannon bit his lip while pulling away. Boone's hand flew to his mouth as his faced turned a dark color of crimson in the black of night, and he looked to the ground to avoid Locke's gaze. Shannon was the first to speak.

I'm going to.. Shannon broke off, looking down as well, I'm going to go.

She seemed to have no problem leaving Boone to fend for himself as she took off into the jungle.

(space)

Jack sat watching Alex sit alone in the caves, debating about whether or not he should try and talk to her so soon.

She'll be okay, said a voice behind him.

Kate offered Jack a small smile as she sat down beside him.

No she won't, Jack sighed, and it's my fault. I shouldn't of let her have the gun.From what you told me you didn't exactly let' her, Kate pointed out, and who knows, maybe this was supposed to happen.

Jack looked at Kate.

You don't strike me as a believer in fate, he said thoughtfully.

Kate smiled again and shrugged.

It's how I met you.

She stood up to leave Jack alone again, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking off.

(space)

The rope ladder shook as Boone and Locke's weight stepped down on it. They were making plans to build a new one, for they knew this one would only last so long.

So whatever happened to the platonic relationship between you two? Locke asked as he continued to climb down into the hatch. I'm guessing your parents had no trouble getting you two to get along.

Boone rolled his eyes. Locke seemed amused by what just happened, though Boone was anything but.

I told you already, Boone said impatiently, she's only my step sister and we only lived together for maybe a year.

He could've sworn he heard Locke snort.

Not like _that_, he added quickly.

Boone jumped down into the ground floor.

You know, Boone said, this isn't like you. Locke smirked.

Boone rolled his eyes again and leaned against the keyboard of the computer system.

So what do you think? He asked.

About what?Shannon, said Boone, what do you think about me and Shannon?You're asking me, a forty year old man, what I think about your twenty year old sister? Locke raised an eyebrow.

Boone corrected, and she's twenty-two.. he looked at Locke, don't tell her I told you that. She'd love for you to think she's twenty.Secret's safe with me, Locke promised, and in the case of Sayid, I think you should leave it alone.

Boone was slightly taken aback. He typed in the code to turn the computer on and the room lit up with a glow of dark blue.

Yeah, why's that?We can't risk having alliances for a romance, Locke explained, especially one that may not last.So you don't think it's a good idea, Boone could admit that he was a little amused by Locke's response, even if it wasn't meant to be comical.

If we were anywhere else but here, I'd say go for it, Locke commented smartly.

(space)

Hours later Boone was still in the hatch. He agreed to stay to keep an eye out for any others', though none seemed to be popping up on screen. One issue he was thankful Locke never brought up was the fact that he was about to show Shannon what was inside the hatch. Maybe, he thought, it just hadn't crossed Locke's mind. Or maybe he already knew he'd show her, or was thinking about doing so. Boone sighed for the dozenth time that night. Though the evening had been eventful, night had calmed down, and Boone wanted nothing more than to be back at the caves with everyone else whether than down in the hatch alone.

A squeak broke Boone from his thoughts. He looked up above him where the door was safely sealed over the hatchway and then back at the screen. Locke was at the caves talking to Jack, and Sayid was at the beach alone. Another squeak told him what he needed to know: someone was trying to break into the hatch.

(space)

Around ten nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Everyone was in agreement to stay at the caves that night. Well, everyone except a few castaways, who were going to go back to the beach no matter what Jack said. Sayid agreed to go with him, not that willing to stay at the caves where Shannon was resigning for the night.

Across the room Alex was still sitting by herself. She knew that Jack had been contemplating talking to her, though she didn't make any move to go up and start a conversation herself. Truthfully, Alex wasn't sure what she wanted. Even though she knew that the murders had been for the greater good, Alex still felt guilty.

Hey, have you seen your mom? Charlie asked, approaching her.

She didn't answer. It was a simple no' but Alex couldn't find the strength to speak or even just shake her head. Charlie didn't press the topic, and she heard him ask Jack the same question a few moments later.

Haven't seen her since- Jack stopped mid sentence.

Alex heard him tell Kate something and call Locke over just as Shannon ran in.

Has anyone seen Boone? She asked frantically to no one in particular.

A murmur of no's answered her question. She could feel Jack growing anxious in concern.

Get everyone back at the caves, Jack told someone who Alex could see, keep everyone together.

He said a few more words to Kate and quickly gave her some instructions about what to do. Even though know one knew what was going on, Alex knew that deep down, they were all sure of one thing: there had been not only one, but maybe two kidnappings. This was turning into an all out attack, maybe even a wa. History was about to repeat itself and no one could've ever predicted what was to happen that night. Not even Alex.

**Author's Note:** A small cliffhanger. Okay, I'm still thinking of Danielle flashbacks. I'll tell you what, I'll think about it during school tomorrow. I wasn't planning to have her in this chapter anyway, but you'll find out what's going on with her. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! These make my day especially after a dull school day. Well, maybe an hour or two of the day's okay but anyway..thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Whirwind2005:** it's more of just everything that's happening so fast, and Alex is just having to take it all in. There won't be a direct answer. Don't forget that she still has everything she learned about her father and family on her chest.

**Coming up next on In the Beginning:**

You'll find out who took Danielle and why. You'll find out what happened to Boone. Oh yeah, and the mystery of the others is solved. Well, for the case of my story, it's solved. I don't think you'll expect it from me and I'm not even sure you'll like it, but I'm throwing it out anyway. There's actually two solutions and you'll here about them in two separate conversations, one including a chat between Alex and a very important figure in her life. That might be chapter after next though. Basically, you'll find out what happened in the beginning..hence the title;)

Thanks again for the reviews!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	9. Back At the Start

In the Beginning  
Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:** Walking To War

Kate walked out of the cave she was currently sharing with Jack only minutes after Jack himself left camp. She was told to stay put at the caves and help watch over things there, but no way was she just going to sit there when everyone else was doing the work. She glanced around the caves to see who all was still there. Sawyer had reluctantly stayed behind, but Kate had a feeling that he too was planning his escape. Finally she spotted Alex sitting by herself. Silently, Kate approached her, careful not to startle her. Instead of starting a conversation, she just sat down beside Alex, and waited a few moments before speaking.

I know this is a bad time, Kate started off, looking at the ground as she spoke. But I was wondering if you could tell me where Jack was.

Alex was silent for a few moments before answering softly.

I'm a psychic not a human compass, she replied bitterly, and you're right, this is a bad time.

Kate sighed.

Jack told me what happened, she admitted.

Of course he did, Alex muttered.

Two of our people are missing, Kate said, one of them being your mother. Don't you care? Alex answered in a cold but soft tone.

Why not? Kate couldn't help but to ask. Where did you go? What happened to you?

Alex was quiet for another moment or two, and then looked at Kate to answer, but not her last questions.

(space)

After only a few moments Sawyer grew restless sitting in the caves, so he decided to leave, and form his own search party. He really had no clue where he was going, but he figured as long as there was a trail, he could have a little hope.

What are you doing out here?

Sawyer almost tripped in hearing the voice, which belonged to Sayid.

Sawyer said sarcastically, what, do I have a tracking device on me or something?No exactly, Sayid muttered in response, I thought Jack told you to stay at the caves.Since when do I listen to Jack? Sawyer kept going down the trail.

Since when do you listen to anyone? Sawyer heard Sayid mutter under his breath.

If you're gonna say somethin' you might as well said it out loud, Sawyer said, a little louder than his normal tone.

Sayid kept following him. Sawyer didn't complain because he knew he'd eventually get lost out here by himself, but he didn't exactly welcome a walk through the woods with Sayid either.

You're looking for Michael? Sayid assumed out loud.

Sawyer shrugged, You're too far inland, Sayid said, if they washed up on shore, they would've walked the beach, not the jungle.So I guess you know everything then?

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes along side the trail. Both men stopped. Sawyer held his breath as whatever it was stepped forward. One echo, then another until the creature stepped out. It was another bear.

(space)

Danielle's head spun as she regained conscious. The room was blurry and black as she lift her heavy eyelids opened, and she could move when she tried.

You can stop struggling, a voice told her, you're tied up, and by the way, you're inside, but it's night.

Danielle finally found her voice.

Who are you? She demanded. What do you want with me?

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and Danielle could see that she was talking to a middle-aged man, maybe forty-five, with short hair, though she was unable to tell what color it was. She followed him around the room with her eyes as he walked over to what looked like a desk, pulled out the chair, and slammed it back down inches from the cot she was tied to. Some kind of heart monitor beeped beside her. Catching her glance towards it, the man switched off the monitor, or at least turned it down.

Don't worry, he said in an unreassuring voice, you'll live. I got what I needed.

Danielle looked at him in disbelief.

'What you needed'? She repeated.

Do you remember.. the man scratched his chin, as if trying to remember himself, back sixteen years ago?Of course, Danielle replied.

Your team was infected with a disease, the man went on, and someone kidnapped your child?

Unsure if she was supposed to respond, Danielle remained silent, staring at the man in hatred.

All of that, he continued with a mischievous smile, was me.

(space)

Sawyer's first instinct was to reach for his gun, which was in his back pocket, but Sayid saw the move.

he hissed quietly.

Sawyer snickered. Afraid it won't like your accent?Make a move and it will charge, Sayid informed him.

It's not a dinosaur, Sawyer said, kind of like standing and watching the train head right for you, ain't it?

Without wasting any more time, Sawyer reached for his gun in a quick motion that caught the bears eye. Just like Sayid said it would, it charged straight forward.

(space)

Danielle was speechless. After a few moments of opening her mouth and then shutting it, and repeating the process, she was able to pronounce one word:

The man said, as if amused by something. Back then. Just a kidnapping. We needed proof.Proof of what?

Glancing around the room, Danielle noticed a bag sitting on a table. The name on it read You're American? Danielle asked, slightly surprised, before could Adams could speak again.

You sound surprised, Damon commented.

He stuck out a hand.

Adams finished, oh, forgot.

Damon snorted as he took out a pocket knife and cut where he had bound Danielle's hands together. Her first instinct was to escape, but then she realized that this was the one man who could answer all the questions she ever had about the island. So instead of running, Danielle tried to relax, and rubbed her sore wrist together.

Damon continued, waving the interruption off, we needed proof of life. That someone survived the crash.

Danielle stared at him, unsure if she should believe the story, but at the same time, she was trying to piece the puzzle together in her head.

She asked for the second time.

So they'd stop looking, Damon replied, so they wouldn't find the island. Wouldn't find out what we were doing.And exactly what were you doing? Danielle's eyes narrowed at the last bit of information.

We were on hiatus at the time, Damon recalled, we must've discovered the island a few dozen years ago. Damon replied simply, a part of the army was stationed out here. Our plane was thrown off course. Walk a few miles west of here and you'll find it. We set up a radio tower up here, I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about. We were able to get a signal out- Damon's voice grew darker, but rescue never came. The remains of what we assumed to be a rescue boat washed up on shore.

He paused briefly, as if lost in a traumatic memory.

No survivors were ever found- Damon paused again, and then continued, that's when we started exploring the island, Damon went on, and we found this place- he glanced around, it was amazing. Like an underground society. But it was abandon. Left alone. Supplies were stocked in storage cabinets. It was like we had found Heaven.

Damon stopped again before picking up his story.

So we made camp, Damon said, got drunk, didn't really give a damn where we were. And that's when we found these formulas.

As a scientist, the word formulas' caught Danielle's attention.

She inquired.

Formulas, notes, drawings, Damon sounded obsessed, papers stacked everywhere in this adjacent room we had only just discovered. So we decided to make something of it. Started doing test, experiments with what little we had. But we had no luck. That's when we found a notebook- somewhat of a lab journal- wedge between some files. On the back of the journal was one word: hatch. We immediately knew that that would be the answer to all of our questions.I don't know anything about the hatch, Danielle said quickly.

That's not what I needed you for, Damon said flatly, we found the hatch a few months later after scavenging the island. We escavated it blew it open. Later we would use a machine to close it back.But why would you want it closed down? Danielle asked curiously.

What we found, Damon continued without answering the question, was beyond belief. Even more so than this underground hideaway. It was a machine. We used the code we found on the side of the hatch to turn it on, and we eventually learned to cue in the formulas and codes. Most of the information we found was on the island, but that wasn't what we were looking for. We were hungry for more. That's when we started hearing the voices- voices in our heads that weren't ours. Then we began creating theories on it's relationship to neurology. And that- Damon stood from where he was sitting on the wooden desk.

The entire story had gone over Danielle's head, but as soon as she was mentioned, she promised herself that she's figure out the puzzle later.

When we took your child- Danielle informed him.

Damon nodded, we held her down in the hatch while we waited for the others. As I understand it, weird things started happening.She's psychic, Danielle confirmed in slow realization, but then why do you need me?Did you know that over thirty percent of special abilities and disorders are inherited genetically? Damon didn't wait for a reply. So I decided to get you to..lend me your brain. But don't worry- he smiled, all test came out negatively.

Danielle was so furious, so confused that she couldn't talk. Everything she had ever wanted to know about the missing links to her past, the island, was just told to her in one long lecture. Her entire life had been ruined for some science experiment.

Danielle sat up and began unplugging the wires attached to her, asking for no assistance, I hope you got what you wanted.

She reached behind her where a gun sat on a table, and tightened her fingers around the trigger.

(space)

He was dead. He could already see the light. He was dead and the stairway to heaven was welcoming him and frankly, he was surprised to have been accepted down that route. Surely there was a mistake? Just as Sawyer was going through this once again in his mind, he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. The polar bear ran right passed him. Sawyer watched in awe as it disappeared into the jungle. Someone grunted beside him and Sawyer realized he had fallen on Sayid's arm.

he muttered, sitting up.

The backpack Sawyer had brought along with him was on the ground behind him and the few contents had fallen out. He began picking up the items when a piece of paper was shoved in his face. Sawyer realized it was a wanted picture of Kate he had found at a local bank in Sydney. He met Sayid's eyes. The man looked ready to kill. But he didn't even throw a punch.

Does Jack know? Was all he asked.

Sawyer sighed, at least, I think.

Sayid stood up and looked off to the side for a few moments before speaking again.

Do you know what he did? He asked.

I don't even think Jack knows what she did, Sawyer admitted. But look- he lowered his voice, you can't tell anyone that you know. You can't even tell Kate that you know.

For a moment Sayid looked like he wanted to oppose, but finally agreed.

All right.

They shook on it and Sawyer turned around.

You're giving up? Sayid seemed surprised.

Thought you said they'd be walking the beach, Sawyer pointed out.

And by the way, Sawyer figured now would be a good time to bring the situation back up, Jack was the one who broke the transceiver.

Sayid looked like he didn't want to believe him, but Sawyer had a feeling that he really did. With that he left, heading back towards the beach.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know that had to be really confusing and if you have any questions about the chapter at all, please tell! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys rock!

**Next time, on In the BeginningTill Death Do Us Apart:** I think this will be the last chapter. Danielle escapes but the rescue team doesn't know that, and they end up getting themselves into even more trouble with at least one more kidnapping and a death, and questions will be answered such as why the hatch was reburied, the difference between the others and Damon's crew(no, they're not the same people), and how Alex's father died. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Danielle's flashbacks.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	10. Till Death Do Us Apart

In the Beginning  
Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: **Till Death Do Us Apart

1988

_The forest was quiet. Too quiet. Danielle looked around one last time to make sure no one was looking. Then she began digging around in one of the few small bags that had survived the wreck._

Two months her team had been on the island. Two months of little food, many fights, and hell. Danielle spent most of the days alone, exploring the island as well as she could though usually with Robert breathing down her back the entire time. But Robert wasn't her concern now.

An odd behavior had overcome her team. Some were truly sick, and some were as well, but in a different manner. Fights would start over who took whose place around the fire, and who hid whose luggage; and if Danielle could say so herself, it was quite pathetic.

Danielle had found a few wild herbs and plants that she knew would help with her pregnancy, head aches, and nutrition. She had secretly grown the seeds to make juice that she was about to drink.

I thought I told you that you shouldn't be alone, came a smooth voice being her.

Danielle groaned.

I'm entitled to do whatever I please, Danielle replied, trying her best to hold it together.

Nevertheless, Robert approached her, hands in pockets. Despite the island's heat Robert was wearing a black trench coat. He finished the cigar he had been smoking and threw it aside.

I thought I told you to listen to me, Robert retorted.

The smell of smoke was heavy on his breath as he continued to move closer to Danielle. Finally they were just inches away, and he took no time in forcing Danielle into a kiss, which she quickly broke.

Not out here, she told him softly.

Why not? Robert asked, leaning forward again.

Danielle pushed him back.

What was that for? Robert sounded outraged, though the push was barely a shove.

Danielle didn't reply. She knew what was happening. The same thing that had happened to Bruno and Luc before they murdered each other. In her reply, Danielle brought her leg around swiftly, kicking Robert in the ribs.

Robert exclaimed for the ground.

She kicked him as he tried to get back up, which brought her to her own pain coming from her stomach. Danielle took off running but soon regretted it, for only a few yards later, she collapsed on the trail. She managed to scoot behind a bush just as Robert ran by, quick on his feet as if nothing happened. Breathing heavily, Danielle noticed that her pants' leg was wet. She immediately knew what was happening: she was going into labor.  
  
**2004**

Danielle didn't hesitate to shoot Damon in the leg. Damon screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Quickly, Danielle worked fast, moving around the room she had been held in, searching for anything that might be useful to the survivors, and her own bag and rifle. She found her rifle hidden behind a table in a corner and placed the strap around her shoulder. Next she found her bag, though it was empty, on a desk and began to randomly fill it with contents around the room. On the floor, Damon was floating in and out of conscious shouting incomprehensible words that sounded like: and . Danielle ignored him, though on the way out she tossed Damon a roll of medicine tape that she had found on the table beside the cot. She wasn't going to have another murder on her conscious.  
**  
In the jungle, five minutes earlier**

Jack, wait up!

Jack turned around to see Kate hurrying to catch up with him.

Why am I not surprised? Jack asked himself out loud.

I got Alex to tell me where you were, Kate explained, slowing to a walk beside him, and then she said she thought something was wrong.What do you mean? Did Alex have some kind of premonition? Did she say anything else?

A loud piercing cry for help echoed through the jungle. Jack and Kate stopped, but as soon as the scream erupted, it was dead silent again. Too silent. Jack turned to Kate.

Go to the caves, he told her, make sure Alex is safe. Kate protested immediately with a shake of the head, I'm coming with you.We don't know what we're about to face, Jack pointed out.

I don't care, Kate looked up at him, dead serious.

Jack sighed.

he agreed, it's probably nothing anyway.

He sounded as though he were trying to convince himself that that was the truth.

Do you have a gun? He asked Kate.

Kate nodded.

Just as she was about to reach for it, a voice came near them, calling their names. Jack and Kate looked around, trying to find the source until Charlie practically ran right into them.

What's wrong? Jack asked immediately.

It took Charlie a moment to catch his breath, and then..

There's been an attack! He's panted. On the beach- someone showed up. I mean, no one's hurt or anything, it was just a fight. Between this guy and-What about the caves? Jack interrupted. Is Alex okay? Charlie shook his head. That's what I came for! Someone took her!That's it, Jack sighed, m going back.What about- Kate began.

If we don't help-Actually we know where Alex is, Charlie cut in.

Jack and Kate stopped their argument and turned to Charlie.

I don't know how, Charlie was stumbling over his words by now, in a hurry, Sayid said he had an idea of where.. Jack said, not even bothering to ask how Sayid knew this kind of information. Take me there. Charlie said, stopping Jack as he began to hurry back down the trail, Sayid has a plan..but he only needs Kate. That's why I'm here.

Jack and Kate glanced at each other and Kate quickly made up her mind.

I'm going, she stated confidently.

Kate, no, Jack a the split second later.

She looked up at him again.

Trust me.

Jack sighed and nodded.

I'm going to go check up ahead, he said, nodding up the path ahead where the scream came from- he looked back at Kate- good luck.

Kate nodded and then left, being led back down the trail by Charlie.

**At the _Black Rock_**

Danielle hoisted herself out of the hatch that let to the underground tunnels that she had just walked through The jungle reeked of gun powder and the sky was a hazy gray.

**1988- Sixteen Hours Later**

_She had a girl. A baby girl. Her baby. Danielle was shock even though she had gone through nine months of pregnancy. Now that she was able to hold her child in her hand, to name it- Alex- it was so surreal. She was expecting to wake up in France any moment now. But she had bigger problems now, like finding a place to hide. A few shots had been fired in a near distance and the smell told Danielle that at least one member of their team was dead. Standing up, she lifted Alex to her shoulders and began to move carefully down the path. The Black Rock was only ten minutes away, she knew, and there there would be plenty of hiding places._

**2004  
**  
David Heater had known about the island for twenty years. His plane had flown off-course, crashing him and his three passengers on the island. They were on the island only three months before they were able to rebuild their plane and fly off. However their planed failed and the plane crashed in the ocean only ten miles out.

He still remembered the impact of the aircraft and the rush of events afterward: escaping the crash and finding the second island shortly after. The people on the island being some kind of scientist and offering them a spare boat. Making it back to land. And then last- being approached by one of those very scientist about an offer- a deal- that he couldn't refuse' and he hadn't.

Now in present time, David was heading back to a small clearing in the woods where he had just left seconds ago. He had left because he had sensed that feeling of paranoia of someone following you, but he was unable to find a trace of proof that his feels had been correct. David had tied the girl whose name he hadn't known to a tree and left her there while he had gone off in the woods. The only harm he was done was knocking her out- a gun to the head. She would live, she was sure of it. However, David knew she wouldn't live to see the island again.

Stepping closer he saw that the girls head was tilted to her chest, her dark brown hair fallen over her face, nearly touching the ground. Carefully David lifted her head up, and nearly jumped back in surprise.

It was a different girl. This one was clearly older with a paler face, though lighter eyes(from what he could make out in the dark).

he was hardly able to find his words, you're not her.

The girl smiled at him wickedly.

I know.

**Elsewhere In the Jungle**

Once Charlie had informed Sayid of what Jack was doing, Sayid had raced out into the jungle after him, just in case Jack ran into any trouble. He stopped thirty minutes into his run to listen for any clues. A bird cried out near by, and though that was really know sign of any troubles, Sayid decided to follow it. Sure enough, the call led him to a nearby path where a bird flew right by him as Sayid ran up to where Jack was tied up and Sawyer was trying to help free him. He had nearly forgotten that of Sawyer's one man search party.

Jack yelled as the rope around him loosened. It's a distraction!

Hesitantly, Sayid ran on and found the _Black Rock_ only a few yards from Jack. The hatch he had heard about that led to some kind of underground tunnel was partially opened, and Sayid looked from the hatch to the ship, trying to estimate which would lead him to whomever needed his help.

**At the Caves**

Alex breathed heavily but silently as she edged around the cave walls. No one was left at the camp. Everyone had either fled to the jungle or lay hidden in some rather private caves towards the back. Alex knew Jack and Kate's cave would be unoccupied and Alex also knew that Jack kept a gun hidden under the second suitcase to the left of the entrance for emergencies. She had no clue what happened to her own gun, which Sawyer had taken to shoot the attackers at sea, but she had a feeling that it wasn't lost forever. Glancing around one last time, Alex stepped into the caves, but didn't far.

Someone grabbed her from behind. Alex immediately recognized him as the man who had kidnapped her earlier. She was knocked out and then must've been tied to a tree, because when she woke up, Sun was freeing her and then she had helped her back to the caves, where Sayid was giving Charlie some instructions. Charlie had then run off into the jungle, and Alex wasn't sure if he had ever made it back.

Her former kidnapped must not of been prepared to find her so quickly, for he held a gun a hand that dangled at his side. This gave Alex a free opportunity to make a grab for the gun, and she was able to successfully wrestle it out of the attackers hands only moments later. She aimed the gun at the man and for a second wanted to pull the trigger out of revenge, but held back. The attacker seemed grateful when she didn't shoot. He just stood there, panting, his hands raised over his head.

I don't want to kill you, Alex assured him, I just want to talk to you.  
**  
At the Beach**

Danielle returned to camp a few hours later and was surprised to find it abandon. Another day had past and night had fallen. Her torch stood out against the black of night, and a gut feeling told Danielle that she should put it out.

**1988**

_The Black Rock was a mess. Boxes had been overthrown, supplies spawn about. Unable to find her way through the junkyard, Danielle climbed the nearest set of stairs, clutching Alex closely all the way. A bright sun greeted her as she stepped onto the deck of the ship and Danielle looked out to the peaceful ocean in front of her. That's when she noticed it._

About fifty feet from the vessel stood a radio tower that must've reached fifty feet off the ground. Danielle knew the only way off the island was to climb it. She looked at Alex. Knowing it would be too risky to take the baby up with her, Danielle hid the child in the cabin of the ship, laying her down in one of the seats and placing a jacket from her bag over the shivering baby. For now Alex was asleep, and Danielle hoped she'd stay that way, at least until she got back down. 

Once on the ground Danielle looked up at her destination. She then inhaled deeply and let it out. Stepping up onto the first step to the top, Danielle began her journey.  
_  
**Black Rock**_**- 2004**

Sayid moved as quickly and quietly as he could through the interior of the ship. No one else appeared to be around, but nevertheless, Sayid kept a tight grip on the gun at his side.

Cried a familiar voice. Get me out of here!

Jumping over the creates in his way, Sayid found himself standing in front of a wooden door, where Boone's frantic screams were coming from. Sayid tried the knob and just as he had assumed it would be, the door was locked.

Boone shouted again.

Hold on! Sayid yelled over Boone's voice.

Sayid searched the room until he found what he was looking for: an axe.

Stand back! He warned Boone. I'm going to break down the door

Lifting it up, Sayid distanced himself a few feet from the door and then with all the strength he could muster, brought the axe down against the door, breaking the wood apart. A couple of swings did the job and Sayid soon saw Boone standing in what looked like a storage closet, coughing from the sawdust. He held out a hand to lead Boone through the wreckage. When Boone was out of the closet, Sayid was surprised to find that whoever had kidnapped him hadn't bothered to tie him up.

Who did this? Sayid asked immediately.

I don't know! Boone exclaimed as if he were yelling over ocean waves and had been asked the same question a hundred times. But whoever it is, they know about the hatch!Did you tell them? Sayid inquired, incredulous.

Boone cried. They already knew! It was confusing I- I don't remember!

It was clear that Boone was lying and why he was doing so was oblivious to Sayid.

We've got to get back to camp, Sayid told him, there's been some sort of attack.

Boone nodded and followed Sayid out of the ship, exhausted and moving sluggishly.

**At the Caves**

Alex sat across from the man who had now tried to kidnap her a second time. She had kept the gun beside her and surprisingly, whoever the guy was hadn't tried to take it. The man now just stared at her, waiting for Alex to begin.

What's your name? Was the first thing she came up with.

David Heater, from his voice Alex knew he wasn't lying.

Where are you from? Alex changed her mind after asking the question. Why are you here?

David took a deep breath.

He said. I'm from England. You can't tell by my accent?

Now that he had mentioned it, Alex could.

I used to be a pilot, he continued, flew cross country or years until I crashed here with three other passengers. We rebuilt the plane, escaped.

Alex was unable to reply, so she just sat there, gaping at him.

To make a long story short we ended up on another island, David continued, there was a group of scientist there. They lent us a boat and we were back to the mainland in days. A few months later I was approached by one of those scientist who made me an offer I couldn't refuse: to work for him. For the island. To protect it.

Alex was confused, but decided to save those questions for later.

He stays on the island, we protect it, David went on.

Alex repeated. Who's My former passengers and I, David explained, I believe you've met one of them. Old guy? Grizzly white hair?

Alex nodded in remembrance. The one who had kidnapped Jack and Kate. The one who had attacked their ship.

Wait- you were with them, Alex recalled. On the ship- you're the one who attacked Sawyer.As I was, David sighed, and he would've shot me all the same.What's your connection to the island? Alex asked.

I do whatever he wants me to, David said.

Who's I do not know a name, David admitted, all he gave me was a code name: Red.

So what's something you've done? Alex questioned. Besides kidnapped at least two of us?

**1988**

_Danielle was nearly at the top when she heard the voice._

Freeze and drop the gun!

Frozen at the top, nearly forty-five feet from the ground, Danielle struggled for balance. She had forgotten all about the gun on her shoulders. Carefully she reached for it was her left arm, acting like she was turning around. The man below soon found himself the target of a perfect shot. That man was Robert.

Drop the gun! Robert shouted, pointing his own weapon at her. Or I'll shoot!

Danielle turned the safety off, whimpering so Robert wouldn't hear the click.

I'm serious! Robert yelled.

Danielle aimed the gun at his chest but Robert shot before he could pull the trigger. Or so he thought. Not bullet rang through the air, no blood leaked from Danielle's heart; but a second shot later, the exact thing happened to Robert and he fell to the ground, dead.

**In the Jungle- 2004**

Jack and Sawyer trekked back to camp in the dark, not speaking a word. Had he been walking with Kate he would've suggested making camp for the night but no way was he going to suggest this with Sawyer. He spoke no word of the kidnapping and Sawyer spoke no word of the rescue. By no, being captured and fighting was like second nature to Jack and hardly bothered him anymore. Sawyer cursed out of nowhere and stumbled back, having tripped on something. Jack shown his flashlight towards the spot Sawyer had tripped on: it was the body of Jin.

**_Black Rock_- 1988**  
_  
Danielle had to shoot two more of her team on the way back to the Black Rock as Robert had obviously sent a group after her. The smell of death filled the air as Danielle reached the ship. She ran through the interior and up the steps to the deck and flew open the door to the cabin. When she was the inside Danielle dropped to her knees as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. Alex was gone.  
_  
At the Caves- 2004

Sixteen years ago a shipwrecked here, David said, talking in a low, dark voice.

Alex was going to mention that that was her mother's ship, but decided to let David continue.

A child was kidnapped, David went on, it was a man who took her.

Alex found herself staring deeply with hatred into David's eyes, because she had a strong feeling of what he was going to say next.

That man? David continued. Was me.That girl you took? Alex said, echoing David's tone. Was me.

David stared at Alex in a similar way that Alex had him.

My life was completely ruined, Alex went on in an angry realization, because of you. I mean- my mom could've been rescued! You had a boat! And my life- fell apart! By now, Alex was on the verge of tears. I wasn't even a day old! David seemed at lost for words, 

They sat in silence for a few moments before David spoke again.

We- you, he struggled to find an explanation, we needed proof. So they'd stop looking for the island. So the scientist- well, Red- could carry on his research. He's the only one that's still here. This island it's- different. You're- different.What are you trying to tell me the island made me psychic? Alex's head was spinning, she was hardly able to keep up.

It did and it didn't, David said, where we kept you, where you were- it did something to your brain, but when you left the island, the activity stopped.No it didn't, Alex spoke up, no- when I was twelve-Yes, yes, David waved the conversation on, that's how most psychic powers develop.So you're saying that this place, Alex said, addressing the island, is like what, my destiny?Only if you believe it, David shrugged, it can be considered home', the place where you were born and temporarily raised. The press believed the story we gave them and the topic has scarcely been researched since. As for other crashes on the island? We'd move the wreckage- bodies- to different locations so that it wouldn't appear that aircrafts, vessels, kept disappearing in the same locations.

Alex commented.

After that the two sat in silence for a moment until Alex spoke up again.

You know, Alex said, I feel like I should hate you right now- she looked up at David with a pained expression on her face, but all I want to do is forgive you.

She looked confused at what she was saying even as she said it, like Alex didn't want to believe her words.

David said, I don't deserve it but if there's anything I could do to make up for it..

Alex thought about it. David clearly hadn't expected her to say anything and Alex was expecting to answer until she thought of something.

she said thoughtfully, there is.

In the Jungle

Boone and Sayid were walking back to camp when Sayid ran straight into somebody. The person cursed loudly. Turning, Sayid stopped when he saw who he had ran into.

He said in disbelief.

Oh thank God! Michael exclaimed, laughing. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you!Where's Walt? Sayid asked quickly.

I don't know! Michael began rambling, similar to how Boone had earlier in the ship. We were separated, I never saw-He's right here, said an approaching voice.

The three men turned to find Locke walking towards them, carrying something, and smiling.

I found him sleeping on the beach, Locke explained, I figured you got separated.How'd you find me? Michael asked, gratefully taking Walt.

Locke stole a glance towards Boone.

My secret, he said mysteriously.

Michael laughed and lifted Walt to his back, wrapping the child's arms around his shoulders, and walked with the others back to camp.

**At the Caves**  
_  
It was only one hour ago_

Most of the survivors had eventually moved back in. Now Jack and Sawyer were entering late at night, exhausted, warned out, and each a million other things. Kate spotted Jack entering the caves and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
_  
It was all so different then  
_  
Sawyer nodded a goodbye and walked over to Sun who was talking to Michael. Michael greeted him with a handshake.  
_  
There's nothing yet has really sunk in  
_  
Though both surprised and happy to see Michael and Walt alive, Sawyer reluctantly pulled Sun over to the side and quietly told her what happened. She broke down and tears and fell against the side of the cave. Sawyer reached out to help her up but she refused, remaining on the ground.  
_  
Looks like it always did_

**A Beach On the Other Side of the Island  
**_  
This flesh and bone_

Alex was standing beside a running motorboat. She had contemplated leaving, David had offered taking her back to the mainland, but Alex realized that she'd have nothing to go back to except a life interrupted. Her friends were here, family and as David had mentioned, this was technically home. Now David was lifting a body into the boat: Adam's body. They had dug him up and David had agreed to take it back to New York and bury him.  
_  
It's just the way that you would tied in_

That's all then? David asked her, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Alex shook her head, write a note about us, about where we are. Hide it somewhere- in a library book, candy bar, wherever- or anonymously mail it to some random police station- she looked up to David, promise me you'll do that.

David looked at first like he was going to protest but then agreed.

Of course, he promised.

They hugged and David was soon off in the boat, speeding towards the horizon.  
_  
Now there's no-one home_

**Jungle- 1994  
_  
_**_I grieve for you  
_  
Danielle walked through the jungle lone, depressed, and homesick. Homesick for her child she had lost years ago, homesick for another person. Though she had come to terms with Alex's kidnapping she refused to accept the thought that Alex may be dead.  
_  
You leave me  
_  
**Beach- 2004**

Sun cried into Michael's shoulder as Sawyer threw the last shovel-full of dirt onto Jin's grave which they had dug a few yards off the beach where they had at one time built the raft together.  
_  
Let it out and move on  
so hard to move on  
_  
Michael stroked her hair and threw a sympathetic look towards Sawyer, who shook his head, and began smoothing out the dirt over the grave.  
_  
Still loving what's gone  
They say life carries on_

**At the Caves**  
_  
Carries on and on and on and on_

Boone noticed Shannon glancing towards him from across the caves. He assumed that she had come up here for protection that night, though he knew the next morning, she'd be right back at the beach.

The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page  
**  
On the Beach  
**  
Jack sat alone, thinking about that night. The kidnapping. Jin's death. These thoughts eventually led to other things: the feud with his father, his father's death, the crash..

said a soft voice behind him.

Turning, Jack was surprised to find Alex approaching him. He had so many questions for her but asked none as she sat down next to him in the sand. She was crying. All Alex did was stare out to sea for a few moments before finally talking, and when she did her voice was cracked, dry, from crying.

My father didn't want me, she finally croaked out, he..he..didn't love my mother. Not like he said he did.  
_  
While the final rattle rocks it's empty empty cage_

Alex looked down to the sand, most likely embarrassed by her tears.

My mother didn't want me, Jack finally admitted in an attempt to make Alex feel better, she walked out after I was born.

Alex looked up at him.

I'm sorry, she whispered sincerely.  
_  
And I can't handle this_

And that was it. Alex burst out in tears more furious than before and now, unsure of what to say, all Jack could do was offer her a shoulder to cry on.

**At the Caves**

Hurley gave Walt a huge bear hug when he saw him in the caves. Walt had woken up and, of course, had demanded to know where his father was.  
_  
I grieve for you_

Sayid noticed Shannon sitting alone in the caves. He was about to approach her when he realized that she was watching Boone leave.  
_  
You leave me_

**Down In the Hatch**

Locke sighed. He felt as if everyone was keeping some big secret from him, something that he should know. He couldn't bring himself to go to Jin's burial: he was exhausted though he had barely participated in the events of the day.  
_  
Let it out and move on_

On the Beach

Alex sat with her head on Jack's shoulder. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't let David take Adam's body. All she wanted to do was run back to that beach and swim until she caught up with David's boat.  
_  
Missing what's gone  
_  
If you don't mind me asking, Jack said to break the silence, how did your father die?

Alex did move as she told the story.

It was when I was twelve, Alex began, he worked at..at this office building. He'd come home around dinner so he'd usually bring home something to eat. I called just as he was pulling into this pizza place..I ate pizza for lunch, so I didn't want it again. So he said okay, he'd get hamburgers. They say he pulled out of the parking lot thirty seconds later..just as a drunk driver swerved off the road and hit him head on. The car rolled into a ditch. He..he died from the impact.

Alex breathed in heavily.

It was all my fault, she added softly.

No it wasn't, Jack said, you couldn't of known-If I hadn't been so selfish- Alex exclaimed, shoving away from Jack. She looked at him, hating herself. He'd still be here.

Jack was at loss for words. He had no argument, but wasn't ready to admit it.  
_  
They say life carries on  
_  
Alex got to her feet.

But you know what? Alex went on. I've forgiven him. Forgiven him, the drunk driver, all of it. Want to know why? Jack didn't answer. Because all of it led me here.

With that she left, leaving Jack to wonder if that statement was meant as an accusation towards him.  
_  
They say life carries on and on and on_

Just then he noticed Kate walking across the beach.

He called, stopping her.

_ Life carries on  
In the people I meet_

Kate turned around and waited for Jack to catch up.

What's up? She asked when he reached her.  
_  
In everyone that's out on the street  
In all the dogs and cats_

Some Christmas, huh? Jack joked lightly.

Kate agreed.

They stood in silence a few moments later.

You know, Jack said, I know it's a bad time, with Jin's death and all-  
_  
In the flies and rats  
In the rot and the rust  
_  
Sawyer and Michael were going to bury him, Kate added in quietly.

Jack looked down to the ground, we should still..do something. To celebrate, I mean.  
_  
In the ashes and the dust_

I thought you didn't celebrate anything, Kate reminded him.

Jack shrugged.

On special occasions I do, he said in a joking tone.  
_  
Life carries on and on and on and on_

So what do you want to do? Kate asked, giving in.

Jack looked around for an idea.  
_  
Life carries on and on and on  
_  
Finally something came to Kate's mind.

You don't really know how to use a gun, do you? Kate asked slowly.

Jack was surprised at being caught.

he admitted, what gave me away?The fact that you never use one, Kate rolled her eyes, come on, I've got an idea.

She pulled her towards the jungle, smiling at whatever that idea was.  
**  
At the Caves**

Alex sat next to her mother in the caves, though she had no real intention of talking to her.  
_  
It's just the car that we ride in  
A home we reside in  
_  
And then suddenly, as if someone were controlling her, she blurted everything.

I know what happened, she admitted.

Danielle looked at her.  
_  
The face that we hide in  
The way we are tied in_

With dad..the kidnapping, she continued, all of it.

When Danielle never responded, Alex went on.

I'm not sure I can forgive you now, Alex said, but I might if you give me time.

_  
And life carries on and on and on and on  
_  
Not sure of what else to do, Danielle nodded.  
_  
And life carries on and on and on and on  
_  
All right, she agreed.  
_  
Did I dream this belief?  
Or did I believe this dream?  
Now I can find relief  
I grieve_

**Author's Note:** Yay for cheesy endings! Yep, that's the end, and I have no clue what I just wrote- it's almost 4:30 A.M., so I'm hoping it all made sense. I'll reread it later to make sure. That's was sort of a two for one chapter. I was going to divide it in half but I decided I wanted an even, ten chapter fic. Now I need to get some sleep so I won't be all tired tomorrow night when it comes time for _The 4400 _and _Dead Zone_ season finales! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks soooo much for reviewing! You guys rock!

**Coming up in my next fic, As You Like It:**

You'll find out what Kate's idea is and you'll get all the couples and alliances you've ever wanted- and didn't want-..as you like it. I know, cheesy. I think there'll be Jack flashbacks and you'll see my take on his mother and all of that. I'll try not to insult Shakespeare with this, I promise!

Oh, and tell me if you liked me establishing the scene like I did. I think I liked it better than putting (space). Oh, and on the Jack gun thing..the average American most likely doesn't know how to use one. This is just something I did for the purpose of my fic. I'm still not really sure what I think about Jack being able to use a gun and all.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


End file.
